Nao Tomori
Nao Tomori (友利 奈緒, Tomori Nao) is one of the main characters of Charlotte. She is a first year and the Student Council president of Hoshinoumi Academy. Nao often uses her camcorder to record the power of ability users for proof, and is a huge fan of ZHIEND, her brother's favorite band Appearance Nao has blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair that she ties in small twin-tails. She is often seen wearing her uniform which consists of a red blazer with a yellow bow tie, and a reddish- brown pleated skirt. She wears gray knee length socks with brown boots. Personality Nao, as part of the student council, is known to be a hardworking, smart, and capable person. She is also narcissistic, self-righteous, short-tempered, and a bit of a liar; she dislikes it when other characters fail to acknowledge her efforts. She is bold, straightforward and also loves eating food, especially roasted corn and meat. She became a great influence to Yū's personality as she was the one who helped him out to recover from his severe depression brought by Ayumi's death. Background Nao and her elder brother, Kazuki Tomori, were raised by their single mother. Her brother, who had the ability to make air vibrate to his will, was the lead singer and guitarist of a debuting band. After graduating from Middle School, she was accepted to the magnet school of a National University. However, due to financial problems, her mother couldn't afford the expenses. So, she had both her children transferred to a boarding school which was actually run by scientists researching ability wielders. The scientists who ran the school, acknowledged her brother's supernatural power, and used him as an experimental subject. Whenever Nao tried to find her brother, her "friends" whom were enlisted by the laboratory would try and distract her and pull her away from the truth. When she met her brother a year later he was emotionally destroyed and had gone insane. She then ran away from the school. After that she swore to never trust others. Plot Nao first appears in I Think About Others along with Jōjirō, when she caught Yū Otosaka cheating by recording proof of his power in her camcorder. After a wild chase and brutal beating Yū. she reveals to Yū that some people are born with supernatural powers, but these powers disappear by adulthood. She offers that he and his sister, Ayumi, transfer to her boarding school, and Yū reluctantly agrees. The next day, she helps the siblings move into their new dorm. In Melody Of Despair it is revealed that she has an older brother who went mad after being experimented on. Along with Yū, she visits him in the hospital. She reveals that her mission with the Student Council members is to save other teenagers who possess powers, so that they don't end up like her brother. In Love and Flame she and her gang help Yusa Nishimori, a famous idol and convince her to join the student council. In Moment Of Earnest they convince a boy with telekinesis to stop using his ability after beating him in a baseball match. In The Sound You Heard Sometime, they come across a boy with the ability to fly who tries to break her camera with proof but is stopped by Yū. In Happiness You Did Not Notice, after discovering Ayumi's possibility to have an ability, Nao asks Yū to keep her away from school for a few days as it might be safer. But Ayumi sneaks out to school where her ability is accidentally activated by a jealous classmate and she dies when the school building falls on her. When Yū runs away because of his depression in The End of the Exodus, Nao follows him with her invisibility. She show herself just before Yū attempts to take drugs which she calls " the point of no return" and eventually treats him to one of Ayumi's written recipes due to which he promises to rejoin the student council. In Encounter, she thanks Yu who helps her brother Kazuki recognize her. In The World that is No Longer Here, Yū and Nao are taken by Kumagami to Shunsuke Otosaka, Yū's older brother about whose memories were erased. After Yū time travels to the past in Plunder , she and the gang help him save Ayumi from dying. In Charlotte, Nao is kidnapped by some foreigners along with Kumagami. When Yu goes to save them both he gets stabbed by another ability user making him use collapse in a reflex. As a result, the building with Nao, Yu, Kumagami and the kidnappers inside gets destroyed. When Shunsuke and his friends come to help they find Yu unconscious. Kumagami gets pierced by several metal rods while protecting Nao from the wreckage and dies in Shunsuke´s arms. In Promise, Yū confesses his love to Nao. She tells him she won't reciprocate until Yū has looted the abilities of everyone in the world, starting with her. At this time she also tells Yū that he has become someone that she can trust and rely on. Nao then becomes a normal human being after her power is looted by Yū. In Memories to Come, Nao is sitting in her room listening to Yu's MP3 player he gave her before departing on his journey to reap abilities from their wielders. After Yū is rescued by his brother and wakes up in the hospital, he finds that Nao is sitting at his bedside reading, but he has forgotten who Nao really is. After seeing he has forgotten her, but that her handwritten flash cards is what allowed him to keep some form of sanity, Nao begins crying from happiness, and introduces herself as his lover. Welcoming him back, she is grateful that he had never forgotten their promise. Ability Tomori is able to disappear from a person's field of vision. However, it shouldn't be confused with invisibility, as she is limited to one person of her choice at a time. After Promise, her ability is looted by Yu. Tomori invisible to Yuu.jpg|Tomori invisible to Yū. Trivia * Nao is similar to Leila Malcal. Both resemble each other in terms of physical appearance and are leaders of their respective groups. * Her name, hairdo and hair color along with her eye color also heavily resembles another Nao from the game Mabinogi by Nexon/Devcat. es:Nao Tomori fr:Nao Tomori Tomori, Nao Tomori, Nao Category:Hoshinoumi Academy